I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an electronic device, and more specifically to an electronic device with a storable earphone.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Since the communications in the present so-called e-Century are so fast and people have high demand on information exchange, therefore many portable electronic devices such as music players (portable CD player), Motion Picture Coding Expert Group Audio Layer-3 (MP3) players, mobile phones, and other audio playback products are widely used in different industries, and become indispensable to our daily life.
As to the product application in the present market, most users either using music players or MP3 players have the experience of coiling the cable of their earphone around the player. However, this is not a good way to store earphones, because coiling the cable of the earphone around the player will break the small conductive wire in the cable, and the user may not be able to hear any sound from the earphone. Furthermore, the untidy tangled cable around the player makes the player look bad.
Therefore, it is an important topic for audio player designers and manufacturers to solve the problem and improve the way of combining the earphone cable with the audio player.